1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curable phosphazene composition and an article coated with the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Curable resins have heretofore been used as coating materials or protective layers because of their ready curability by heat or active energy rays radiated. In particular, curable resins containing a (meth)acryl group have generally been employed in wide fields because of their ready curability and their transparency and hardness, when coated and cured. Generally speaking, however, such (meth)acryl group containing curable resins, when coated and cured, present the problems that they are insufficient in adhesion to a substrate and rather poor in surface water repellency, slip properties, mold release characteristics and so on.
Further, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 115,790/1988 proposes heat-sensitive transfer sheets which contain, as a major component for a heat-resistant slip layer, a silicone-modified resin which is curable by electron rays. This prior publication proposes addition of a polyfunctional monomer in an amount ranging from 20 to 50 parts by weight in order to improve heat resistance, however, the slip layer is insufficient in heat resistance and hardness, and its cure shrinkage is so great that the substrate coated therewith may be caused to be curved or twisted. Therefore, the resulting heat-sensitive transfer sheets are said to be insufficient as a whole.
Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 2,449/1984 and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication Nos. 47,406/1986 and 241,075/1988 disclose coating agents which use curable phosphazene compounds.